Bitumen impregnated silica and clays are typically processed into refined oil and gas using Fischer-Tropsch process, retort systems, and alternative forms of solid distillation and pyrolysis. The most common of these processes, Fischer-Tropsch, has considerable environmental impact and uses large amounts of solvents and water as well as producing substantial amounts of green house gas.
Accordingly, research and development continues into systems and methods that can be used to extract hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon feedstock such as bitumen impregnated silica and clays which have less of an environmental impact.